To kill a Mockingjay
by wingedsanya
Summary: Maximum Ride never expected it. No one did. But what is done is done. "We just need to us Angel's powers, and whoom, we're home." There is just one little thing left in her way. The Hunger Games. Abandoned, since it now doesn't work with HG canon.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the hunger games. I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"Initiate Command sequence 220967." Intoned a man in a white lab coat. A woman nodded silently and turned to her computer. Typing a string of letters and numbers into a computer, she watched the tracking system. As soon as subject eleven reached a specific location, she was to initiate project Mockingjay, and as soon as the girl tried to use her new powers, the chip was to upload the new coordinates into her brain.

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP. She jammed her finger down onto the small silver button.

Launch system activated. A tinny voice said on her computer. A countdown appeared.

Three hours. Two hours, fifty-nine minutes, fifty-nine seconds. Fifty-eight seconds. Fifty-seven.

* * *

A few minutes later, it flashed up on another screen. Two hours, fifty-five minutes, twenty five seconds. President Snow smiled. To the Avox child, it looked hungry and craving, with a terrible look of wanting in it. She slipped out of the room.

Snow started to laugh. He didn't have all that much time to wait at all. Just two hours, fifty-five minutes, twenty-two seconds…

…twenty-one…

…twenty…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I saw when woke up was Angel.

She didn't look all that well, and she was hot and jittery. I rolled over and poked Fang who sat upright and began to wake up the other flock members. I untangled myself from the large puppy pile we'd curled up into last night, exhausted. I felt Angel's forehead, and she whispered, "Max."

"What is it, sweetie?" I said, looking her in the eyes. That was when I noticed it. Her eyes were dilating, and her pretty blue eyes were glowing.

"Angel?" I yelled. She screamed, and lightning began to crackle outward from her hands into a dome around the entire flock. I felt a tug, and I began to black out.

...one…zero… countdown complete.

The after effects of whatever had happened were not pleasant, let me tell you. Queasiness rippled through my stomach. Physically and emotionally exhausted, I dragged myself upwards, and found myself staring into the eyes of a twelve-year old girl. Her eyes were a green-gray color, and her hair was silky and black, framing a small, light brown, scared face.

"Mutts. Muttations." She whispered. She bounded away with quick light strides, almost floating across the ground.

"Sylvia! Karry! Help! They need help! Please!"

She was so skinny. Even my ribs aren't that prominent, and she was small for a girl of her age.

A few kids peeked out from being the trees. They ranged from ten to nineteen, and all had a feral gleam in their eyes.

"Mutts!" A boy yelled accusingly.

"Angels." A girl whispered.

The leader, a girl about nineteen looked at me thoughtfully. All the other kids looked at her.

"Nadia? What do you think?"

She studied me for a second.

"I think that the Capitol might just have found the perfect tributes."

I looked at Angel through the bars of the fence. The reaping. Nudge hovered over her protectively.

I had heard about the reaping, and the hunger games from Nadia. I watched as the lady dug around in the pitiful dozen slips of paper in the bowl. It was a treaty. If the children were to continue to live in the ruins of District Thirteen, they must present tributes. I knew at that moment that I must volunteer for anyone else. I can't let any other girls face what happens in that arena.

Then, the cheerful lady pulled out the paper.

"Aliana Catherine Torres." My breath caught in my throat. It was the girl! She gave me a stare that told me, "I can do this. Don't you dare." Before I could volunteer, the woman had pulled out the boy's name.

I squeezed Fang's hand. It couldn't be him. I would die if he had to go. I wouldn't let him.

She read out the name.

I wasn't Fang's name. It was far, far worse.

Iggy.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for not posting. Major writers block on my animorphs maximum ride story, and just general evilness on behalf of my school.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I mean, how could Iggy survive in an arena with 25 other bloodthirsty children? He was blind and only fourteen! Some of them have been training since birth!

Then it hit me full force. With Iggy alone in the arena, there would be no one to guide him. For the first time, Iggy would be truly blind.

* * *

Iggy

I stood on the stage, listening to the people mumbling, and then men surrounded me on both sides, ushering me and the other girl into a place that smelled suspiciously like the School. I dug my nails into my palms, to bring me back to now. I couldn't help thinking about what could happen in the arena. I'd never killed before, and I didn't want to have to.

I waited in the room for a while, until the flock could visit me. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy came in first. "It worked." Angel said quietly. "I made sure that Max and Fang wouldn't volunteer." It had been the four of ours agreement that no matter what, we could not let Max and Fang in the Arena. If one of them was killed… the other would have been as good as dead. I heard a sniffle and looked down. Total started to cry, causing a major sob-fest. Then the guards told them they had to leave. Max came in alone.

"Iggy?" She asked softly. She had been holding back tears, but she couldn't fool me.

"We've been experimenting with Angel's range, so we think that she could be able to talk to you in the arena. If not, we can get her closer." I nodded, and she hugged me until the guards made her leave.

Fang was almost worse, in a way. It was weird to hear him crying. He kept apologizing to me, saying that he would have volunteered for me, but…

I secretly smiled at that. We couldn't have Prince Fnick dying on us, could we? (Joking. Max would die if her did. Loose, loose.)

* * *

I lay on the bed on the way to the Capital. We had talked to our mentor. She was originally from District 12, but volunteered to mentor us.

"District 12 has two mentors already." Katniss had said. I just had to decide when to tell her about my wings.

I turned over in bed, mentally urging the train to break down.


	4. Chapter 4

I defiantly stared my prep team in their eyes. It creeps people out when I do that, especially since they don't know how I do it. You just have to listen to where their voice is coming from and raise you head up a couple of inches. Works like a charm.

"Honestly Iggy." Said a woman in a strange accent. She had told me her name, and I had promptly forgot it. "Just take off the robe."

"Do you really think I'm going to strip in front of people I've never met before in my life so they can probe me with instruments of evil to make me look like someone completely different? NO WAY!" I snapped.

"Someone call Cinna." Murmured another funny sounding man.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps and a new voice.

"Iggy, can we talk?"  
"Promise no probing?" I snarled.

"Promise." He sounded amused.

I heard the scrape of a chair, and he began talking.

"I promise, this is necessary. If you don't look nice for the opening ceremony, you won't get any sponsors, and without sponsors, it's likely you'll die in the arena." He paused. "But from what I can tell, that isn't the only reason you are reluctant, is it?"

This guy was perceptive. Even though I disliked everyone in the Capitol so far, something in his voice made me want to trust him.

"Better get this over with." I whispered to myself. I let my wings unfold, showing them off in full splendor. From what I can remember, they are gray, with white primaries and secondaries, flecked with light gray and tipped in black, as if I dipped them into paint. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I had no chance. Besides, I trusted this Cinna dude.

I heard Katniss come in, and a sharp intake of breath. Cinna said nothing for a while, then as if he saw mutant bird-kids every day, "Well, you are going to make quite an impression at the opening ceremony."

I wasn't completely sure that that was a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry so much! I know i've been really bad about posting, and that these chapters are short. It's just hard writing from Iggy's perspective. You can't go too much into detail.

Remember: I don't own anything.

If you guys want,I'll draw pictures of Iggy and Ali so you can see what they look like.

I know some of you are wondering how they got there. It will be revealed later. Sorry for being vague.

* * *

I stood next to Ali, feeling exposed and nervous. It was bad enough that people knew about my wings, but the fact that now I had to go out in front of everyone in this place with them out made me feel like I was going to puke.

According to Katniss, Cinna had decided to use simpler clothing, using the wings to create excitement. Ali, on the other hand, had the tough task of trying to compete with the winged kid standing next to her in the chariot.

Luckily, nothing was fancy, and they felt comfortable.

"What do I look like again?" I aid, somewhat hysterically. I was not a performer. I preferred to be in the background. With a bomb. I like bombs.

"Relax. Black pants. Blue and gold tunic. Silvery gray cloak that keeps shimmers when you move. It looks really cool." Ali said.

"What are you wearing?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Sorry, just trying to get a better picture of what's going on."

"I have a dress made out of the same material as your cloak, (God, I hate dresses.) a long black silk scarf, and a golden circlet. Any more questions? Descriptions? No? Good."

Then Cinna came to wish us luck, and we were off.

There was a gasp at our appearance. All of a sudden the fact that there were people gawking at my wings didn't faze me. People liked them, and they were cheering.

Ali kept a quiet stream of commentary.

"People really are interested in you. They really love the wings. Some of them are looking at me, and- ohmygod, he did not!"

"What?"

"You don't want to know. Oh well, at least people are noticing me now. I think they like us. I definitely spot some rich idiots who seem to be interested in sponsoring us."

By the time we'd eaten, and got back to our rooms, I was so exhausted I just flopped on the bed and tried to fall asleep.

_Cool! Hey Iggy, can you hear me?_

I sat bolt upright.

_Who's there?_

_Relax, it's just me. Angel!_

_Angel, holy-_

_No swearing! Max will get angry!_

_Huh?_

_I've connected our minds. Max can hear you as long as I keep the connection open._

_Can I talk to her?_

_Um… I haven't quite figured that out yet._

_Oh. _

_You and Ali looked really nice. _

_Thanks, I guess._

_Iggy, I'm getting tired. Everyone says they love you and we're figuring out how to rescue you._

_Thank you. Tell everyone that I'm fine, so far, and that I love them as well. _

_Okay, and Iggy…_

_Yes?_

_Don't die, okay? PLEASE don't die._

_I won't Angel. I promise. _

And then her voice faded away.

Now, surviving the Hunger Games was more important that ever.


End file.
